Fanon:Wege zum Sieg - Kapitel 14
Mass Effect - Other Stories Wege zum Sieg (XIV) Wörter... Wörter die keinen Sinn ergaben. Schrei und Rufe. Geflüster und Wispern. „Erleben“, „Erfahren“, „Erheben“, „Sehen“, „Verstehen“, „Schreiten“, „Gehen“, „Dienen“. „Reshanta, erhaben Göttin der Seelen...“, wisperte jemand, es wirkte wie ein Gebet. „Atarian, Schöpfer uns'rer Seelen, gibt ihn wieder frei!“, flüsterte ein anderer. Ganz laut jedoch durchbrach ein Schrei diese seltsamen Stimmen. „Phoenix!“, rief die Stimme. Silvers Stimme! „Ich komme!“, rief Phoenixclaw zurück. Dann riss sie die Augen auf. Gleißendes Licht umgab sie. Sie lag auf der Krankenstation. Mühsam setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Rücken fühlte sich so an, als wäre er ein einziger Bluterguss. Auch hatte sie am ganzen Körper heftigen Muskelkater. Sie schaute zu ihrer linken und sah Silver. Er lag einfach nur da. Sie musste genau hinschauen, bis sie bemerkte, dass er atmete. Hatte sie sich vorhin getäuscht? Sie hatte genau gespürt, dass er nicht mehr am Leben war. Oder saß zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon der Schock zu tief? Als sie von der Pritsche sprang, kam Mistral und hielt sie auf. „Nicht!“, rief sie und hielt sie zurück. „Ich muss das beenden! Dieser feige Angriff war ein verachtenswerter Kampf. Die Kollektoren werden dafür büßen!“, kreischte sie förmlich, von Wut überrannt. „Warte doch kurz!“ Phoenixclaw stoppte kurz mit dem Zerren und blieb stehen. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“, fragte Mistral. „Was?“ „Wie hast du Silver von den Toden zurückgebracht?“ „Ich versteh nicht.“ „Er war tot. Genau wie du vor vier Jahren. Dann hast du irgendwas gemacht und nun...“ „... Lebt er wieder?“ Phoenixclaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn, du hast wahrscheinlich nur nicht aufgepasst. Nun lass mich durch.“ „Nein.“ „Mistral!“ „Wie willst du einen Kreuzzug starten, wenn unser Pilot praktisch im Koma liegt? Sag es mir.“ Phoenixclaw gab auf, stand einfach still und spürte, wie sich ihre Wut tief in ihre Seele brannte. „Wie lang war ich bewusstlos?“, fragte sie zornig. „Fünf Stunden.“, antwortete Mistral. Phoenixclaw schaute wieder auf Silver, der nun aufrecht im Bett saß. „Oh nein. Eigentlich sollte keiner von euch beiden wach sein. Legt euch wieder hin.“, meinte Mistral, wobei sie wusste, dass ihr Satz auf taube Ohren stoßen würde. „Vergiss es Mistral. Ich schließ mich Phoenix‘ Kreuzzug an, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue.“, meinte Silver nur und stand langsam und bedächtig auf. „EVI, teil Techtron mit, dass ich mit ihm sprechen will. Es geht um den Sturm auf die Kollektoren-Basis. Er soll uns endlich die Protokolle schicken!“, meinte Phoenixclaw und bemerkte den schwarzen Metallring um ihr rechtes Handgelenk. „Verstanden. Ich hab übrigens wichtige Neuigkeiten von der Normandy. Scheinbar wurden sie nur kurz nach uns angegriffen. Sie bereiten sich ebenfalls auf einen Frontalangriff vor. Gut möglich, dass wir gleichzeitig mit ihnen dort ankommen. Außerdem wurden zehn unserer Crewmitglieder verschleppt. Hoffentlich können wir sie retten.“, erklärte EVI, was Phoenixclaw mit einen Kopfnicken annahm. „Schaffst du’s Silver?“, fragte sie unsicher, als sie ihn stützte. „Mistral hat mir gerade ein Aufbaumittle gegeben. Ich spüre schon das es wirkt, aber mehr als fünf Stunden kann ich nicht im Einsatz sein. Danke übrigens.“, antwortete er. „Warum?“ Das Cockpit war schon in Reichweite. „Ich war tot. Danke, dass du mich zurückgebracht hast.“ „Warum sagen das alle? Ich kann mich an überhaupt nichts erinnern. Nur noch an...“ „Glaub mir einfach.“, schnitt ihr Silver das Wort ab und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. „Wir können später darüber reden, nachdem du den Kollektoren in ihre Eier getreten hast. EVI hat die Verbindung mit Techtron schon aufgebaut. Überzeug ihn.“ Phoenixclaw nickte und lief hinter. Das Hologramm wartete schon. „EVI hat mir alles mitgeteilt. Sie warten wohl auf meinen Segen, oder Commander?“, fragte Techtron sofort. „Ja, und auf vielleicht weitere Infos.“ „Naja, was soll ich sagen, was Sie nicht wissen? Ein Teil Ihrer Crew wurde verschleppt. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie sie befreien könnten. Doch das wäre nur ein Subparameter Ihrer Mission. Vorrangig müssen Sie die Station zerstören und oder wichtige Informationen über die Reaper finden. Während sich die Blackbird auf der Stareagle befand hab ich deswegen ein Antimaterie-Geschütz einbauen lassen. Mit diesem können riesige Schlachtschiffe der baktaranischen Alptraum-Klasse zerstört werden, warum also nicht auch die Kollektoren-Basis? Auch die Omega-Protokolle der größeren Fregatten und Transporter sind meiner Info nach nun auf den Servern installiert. Alles weitere überlasse ich Ihnen. Aber noch eine Info vorweg: Die Rüstung, die Ihnen von EVI zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, ist die Phoenix Delta Einheit Nummer 213, genannt „Black Phoenix“. EVI wird Sie noch über die zahlreichen Waffen und Fähigkeiten der Rüstung aufklären. Tut mir leid, dass Sie sie erst so spät erhalten haben. Viel Glück und mögen die Sterne Sie leiten.“, erklärte Techtron nur und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Phoenixclaw tat das selbe. Als sie wieder vor ging, aktivierte sich die Rüstung und viele unzählige schwarze Rüstungsplatten schoben sich über ihren Körper. Sie bestätigte die Koordinaten der Basis und ging dann ins Cockpit. Silver öffnete den Raumkorridor und flog los. Blutrote Blitze schlugen in der roten Röhre umher. Verzerrt konnte Phoenixclaw unzählige Sonnen und Nebel an ihnen vorbeirauschen sehen. „Dämpfung aktiv, allerdings gibt es hier viele Schwarze Löcher. Festhalten!“, rief Silver übers Intercom und behielt recht, als sie plötzlich in einem Trümmerfeld auftauchten. Nur mit Müh und Not konnte er einem Raumschiffwrack ausweichen. „Duale Tarnung!“, befahl Phoenixclaw, gerade rechtzeitig, da etwas entfernt plötzlich die Normandy hervorbrach. „Bring uns zur Basis. Ich erledige dort den Rest.“, meinte Phoenixclaw und ging dann hinter um mit ihren Squadmitgliedern zu sprechen. Silver wich den Trümmern geschickt aus und musste die Oculi nicht fürchten, die die Normandy ins Visier nahmen. Dafür allerdings erweckte die Normandy auch die Aufmerksamkeit eines richtigen Gegners. „Na warte...“, dachte Silver laut und flog zum Kollektorenschiff. Die Normandy hatte sich mittlerweile mithilfe der vielen Trümmer den Oculi entledigt und nahm ebenfalls Kurs aufs Kollektorenschiff. Während die Normandy von der einen Seite angriff, nahm die Blackbird die andere Seite des Schiffes in Angriff. Als jedoch Silver endlich das Antimateriegeschütz ausprobieren wollte, hatte die Normandy das Schiff bereits zerstört. Der Strahl des Geschütz brach durch die brüchige Wand des feindlichen Schiffes und streifte die Normandy, worauf selbige wie ein Stein auf die Kollektorenbasis niederging. „Ups...“, rutschte es Silver nur raus als er die harte Landung sah. „Ähem... Phoenix, es geht los. Ich bring euch rein.“, meinte er. „Nicht hier. Wir nutzen die Tatsache das Shepard an einer anderen Stelle reinkommt. Lande in der Nähe eines der Schächte, den Rest übernehm ich. Warte auf mein Zeichen.“, entgegnete Phoenixlcaw und wollte in die Luftschleuse treten. Doch hielt sie nochmal inne und ging zu Silver. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und meinte nur: „Stirb mir nicht weg.“ „Das musst du gerade sagen.“, kam als Antwort. Dann flog er über einen der Schächte und setzte Phoenixclaw, Raek’a, Seraphim und Skullface ab. Tensagis Team, welches eine alternativ Route nehmen sollte, setzte er einige hundert Meter weiter hinten ab. Zu guter letztet flog er in einen stabilen Orbit um die Station, bereit jederzeit die anderen wieder aufzugabeln oder anzugreifen. „Beta-Team, alles ok?“, fragte Phoenixclaw nachdem sie in die Basis gekommen sind. „Ja Commander. Wir befinden uns in einen... sieht aus wie ein Entlüftungsschacht. Den Tiefenscanns von EVI nach führt er genau in eine der beiden großen Kammern. Vielleicht können wir die Kollektoren zu diesem direkteren Weg von Ihnen weglocken. Wir sehen uns dann erst wieder in der großen Kammer. Viel Glück.“, antwortete Tensagi. „Ok. Wir nehmen diesen Weg. Niemand wird verschont, verstanden? Alles wird niedergemetzelt, jedes Leben wird gerächt.“, wies Phoenixclaw noch an und ging los. Das Beta-Team hatte scheinbar nicht so viel Glück beim Ablenken, vielleicht gab es auch einfach nur zu viele Kollektoren, jedenfalls stellten sich bereits nach kurzen Fußweg einige Truppen von den Insekten in den Weg. Phoenixclaw machte ihre Anweisungen real und jagte mit einer (später Raumbombe genannten) Astralkraft eine der Plattformen, auf den die Kollektoren standen, in die Luft. Gleichzeitig gaben Raek’a und Skullface alles um den Vorboten zu besiegen, während Seraphim mit ihrer mittlereile sehr starken Biotik neben Kollektoren und Husks auch Ableger von den Plattformen warf. Sie nutzen jede Möglichkeit um die Kollektoren zu dezimieren und gelangten auf direkten Weg in eine riesige Kammer mit allerhand Schläuchen an den Decken und Kapseln an den Wänden. Etwas schräg über ihnen rief jemand: „Wir kommen gleich runter! Hier oben hat sich nur ein Prätorianer versteckt, der mögliche Ankömmlinge ausschalten soll. Kurzen Moment noch!“ Tensagis Team kletterte nach den bekannten Schrei des Prätorianers hinab und gesellte sich zum Alpha-Team, welches die Kapseln unter die Lupe nahm. „Schaut mal! Die hier stammen von Cerberus. Haben die Kollektoren sie von der Normandy entführt?“, fragte Skullface als er auf eine Frau mit rötlichen Haaren schaute, welche in einer schwarz grauen Uniform mit den Cerberus-Zeichen steckte. „Möglich ist es. Wo sind unsere?“, fragte Phoenixclaw und schaute die Kapseln durch. Sie sah auch einige Zivilisten. „Hier hinten!“, rief Tesera und zeigte auf einige Kapseln weiter hinten. In dem Moment löste sich einer der Zivilisten zu einer schwarz-rötlichen Pampe auf. „Götter! Wir müssen sie da sofort rausholen!“, rief Phoenixclaw erschrocken und rannte zu den Kapseln. Jeder auf seine Art, oder mit gemeinsamen Kräften, konnten sie die Kapseln aufbrechen und die Leute befreien. Zehn wurden verschleppt, zehn wurden befreit. „Was nun, Phoenix?“, fragte Seraphim, die wegen vorbeiziehender Seekerschwärme zurückzuckte. „Was machen wir jetzt?“, wollte Marak wissen, dessen Körper durch die Runen auf seiner Haut nur so leuchtete. Phoenixclaw überlegte, wurde aber von einer seltsamen Stimme unterbrochen: „Sie haben es hier her geschafft, aber schaffen Sie es auch zu mir?“ Phoenixclaw schaute sich kurz verwirrt um. „Was ist? Können Sie es direkt mit mir aufnehmen?“, fragte die Stimme weiter. Sie klang ähnlich wie der der Vorboten-Kollektoren. „Hm... Ich glaube hier wird gleich die Hölle brennen. Alle zurück zum Schiff, ich erledige das alleine. EVI, gibt es über mir einen nennenswerten Raum? Irgendwas mit viel Technik oder ähnlichem? Und einen einzigen Lebenszeichen?“, meinte sie. „Commander?“, fragte EVI zögerlich, auch die anderen wirkten verwundert. „Schaffen Sie das alleine?“, wollte Tensagi wissen. „Ich weiß was ich tue und das geht besser alleine. EVI, irgendwelche Infos?“ „Na gut, scanne... Neben dieser Kammer befindet sich noch eine zweite große und dann noch eine kleinere. Die Schläuche dort oben an der Decke, in welchen sich meinen Scanns nach die DNS der Menschen befindet, verlaufen bis in die kleine und enden dort in einer Superstruktur.“ „Ein Reaper?“, folgerte Phoenixclaw. „Nicht ganz. Dafür ist die Struktur noch zu klein. Aber über dieser Superstruktur befindet sich tatsächlich noch so etwas wie ein kleiner Raum. In ihn kann ich nur ein Lebewesen orten. Meinten Sie so was?“ „Genau! Dann dürfte dort der Anführer der Kollektoren sein. Wo ist Shepard?“ „Sein Team nähert sich dieser Kammer. Sie sind gleich hier!“ „Ok. Ich geh hoch zu diesem kleinen Raum und press den Anführer der Kollektoren aus. Ihr geht zurück zum Schiff. Die Zerstörung der Basis überlasse ich Shepard...“ Sie dachte kurz nach. „Vielleicht kann ich dort oben ja auch das eine oder andere anstellen.“ Tensagis Team nahm sich der Crew an und ging schon vor. Seraphim und die anderen warteten noch unschlüssig. „Nun geht endlich! Ich komm hier schon klar!“, rief Phoenixclaw und fand dank EVIs Scann einen Weg nach oben. Die anderen zögerten noch eine Weile, schließlich führte Seraphim die zweite Gruppe zurück zum Schiff. Sie musste zuerst durch die andere große. „Sie wagen es also wirklich? Sie Närrin!“, rief plötzlich wieder die Stimme des Vorboten in ihren Gedanken. Plötzlich tauchen von überall her Seeker und Kollektoren auf. „Es reicht! Genug mit diesem Spiel!“, rief Phoenixclaw einfach und schleuderte eine Astralwelle von sich weg. Die Kollektoren wurden von der massiven Raumkrümmung förmlich ausgelöscht, die Seeker teilweise zerrissen, teilweise auseinandergetrieben. Der ganze Raum wurde allerdings mit den Dingern geflutet, weshalb jeder, der nach ihr durchkam die Hölle auf Erden erlebte. Sie kroch einen Schacht nach oben und stieß dort auf einige Kollektoren, die sie allerdings einfach runter schubste. Dann war sie laut EVIs Daten auf Höhe des seltsamen Raumes und sprang aus einem Loch in der Wand hinaus. Die seltsame Tech der Kollektoren stand in diesem Raum. In der Mitte war so etwas wie eine Terminalsäule, um die herum viele Hologramme waren. Phoenixclaw blickte sich etwas um, sah aber niemand. So begann sie, EVIs provisorischer Übersetzung sei dank, an einer Konsole die Reaktorsteuerung zu manipulieren. Plötzlich legten sich große Insektenbeine um ihren Körper und schleuderten sie gegen eines von den seltsamen Terminals. Ein riesiger Kollektor mit sechs Beinen und gigantischen Kopf war aufgetaucht. Phoenixclaw ließ ihre Astralkraft wie eine blaue Aura um sie herum aufleuchten, worauf sich irgendwas an ihrer Rückenpanzerung wie Flügel aufstellte und ihre Arme „Federn“ bekamen. „Wollen Sie mir drohen? Das zeigt nur ein einmal mehr, wie mickrig Ihre Rasse ist, Phoenixclaw.“, meinte der Vorbote. „Wir können es ja versuchen!“, entgegnete sie und schleuderte den Kollektoren-General umher. Auf den Säulenterminal erschien auf einmal ein Reaper, die Augen des Kollektoren-Generals leuchteten auf und Phoenixclaw wurde plötzlich zu Boden geworfen. Ihr entfuhr so etwas wie ein Fauchen. An ihren Fingern bildeten sich blitzartig Krallen. Sie riss sich von der Biotik des Kollektors los und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, als abermals seine Augen aufleuchteten und sie sich in einen schwarzen Raum befand. „Was wird hier gespielt?!“, schrie sie. Ein Reaper erschien vor ihr. „Ich habe Ihr Potenzial scheinbar richtig eingeschätzt, nur Ihre Fähigkeiten sind mehr als dürftig. Sie befinden sich nun in meiner Gewalt. Und...“, meinte er, allerdings wurde er kurz durchsichtig als sich um Phoenixclaw rote Astral sammelte. „Was haben Sie vor?! Warum die Menschen?!“, fragte sie und warf eine solche rote Kraft auf den Vorboten, worauf dieser leicht schwankte. „Beeindruckend. Es ist zwar sowieso ausgeschlossen, dass Sie sich dagegen wehren können, aber ich will Ihnen mal die Hoffnung geben. Wir sind Ihre Erlösung. Wir sind Ihr Ende. Der Höhepunkt Ihrer Evolution. Und diesmal werden wir uns nicht nur mit einem Bruchteil der Galaxie zufrieden geben.“ „Die Föderation! Woher wissen die Reaper davon?!“, fragte Phoenixclaw. „Wir sind nicht blind. Wir wissen, dass die Massenportale nur bestimmte Bereiche abdecken, nur bestimmte Spezies lenken. Doch wir möchten allen Wesen die galaktische Ordnung bringen...“ „Wohl eher aufzwingen!“ „Wie der Standpunkt ist. Organische Wesen, steht’s auf sich bedacht und nicht zu großen Koalitionen möglich. Selbst Allianzen und Bündnisse zerbrechen wegen Konflikten und Interessen. Wir wollen nur alles ordnen. Und diesmal werden sich auch die Völker der Föderation unserer Ordnung beugen.“ „Von wegen!“, rief Phoenixclaw und ließ eine heftige Schockwelle los, die den Vorboten sogar fast zu Fall brachte. „Wir werden eine Allianz bilden! Wir werden uns nicht von euch unterkriegen lassen! Die Ordnung der Reaper besteht aus Verzweiflung und Trauer! Unsere Ordnung aus den Lehren des Lebens! Wir werden uns niemals von euch unterjochen lassen! Und. Wir. Werden. Euch. Besiegen!!“ Eine weitere Schockwelle wurde ausgelöst. „Dann soll es so sein. Marié Phoenixclaw, ich habe Sie und ihre Fähigkeiten ganz und gar nicht unterschätzt. Sie haben gerade das Todesurteil für die Föderation unterschrieben. Wenn wir Ihre Freunde zum Aufstieg bringen, werden Sie sich dieses Gespräches und seiner Auswirkungen noch bewusst. Dieses Gespräch ist nun beendet!“, meinte der Vorbote und verschwand. Sie wurde aus diesem Raum rausgerissen. Phoenixclaw wachte zu Füßen des Kollektoren-Generals auf, welcher extrem geschwächt schien und sich Richtung Säulenkonsole schleppte, in welcher das Hologramm des Vorboten noch leuchtete. Sie ging zur vorherigen Konsole und beendete ihr Werk, dadurch wurde die Reaktorsteuerung extrem empfindlich. Bereits ein starker Elektroschock würde ausreichen um sie zu zerstören und den Reaktor heißlaufen zu lassen. „Silver? Kannst du mich hören?“, fragte sie und verpasste dem General einen heftigen Tritt. „Ja! Glücklicherweise ja! Die anderen sind wohlbehalten zurückgekommen, außerdem meinte EVI gerade, dass sich die Superstruktur unter dir aufgelöst hat. Du musst da schnell raus! Ich bin hier.“, antwortete Silver, worauf ein detaillierter Fluchtweg zur Blackbird sichtbar wurde. Phoenixclaw schaute nochmal zum Hologramm des Vorboten und zischte: „Wir werden niemals aufgeben! Und wenn sie und die anderen Reaper Milliarden von uns töten! Wir werden siegen!“ „Wir werden sehen...“, kam als Antwort, dann rannte sie los. Seeker und Kollektoren ließen sie nun in Ruhe, scheinbar waren sie zu sehr mit Shepard beschäftigt. Sie erreichten den rettenden Luftschacht nach draußen und sprintete durch. Auf der anderen Seite schwebte die Blackbird. Sie sprang aus vollem Lauf und landete in der Luftschleuse der Blackbird, genau im richtigen Moment, da EVI einen Energieanstieg im Reaktor bemerkte. „Weg hier!“, rief sie zu Silver, keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Blackbird hatte sich gerade so von der Basis entfernt, da flog das ganze Ding in die Luft. Die Explosion war so stark, dass sie alle fürchterlich durchgeschüttelt wurden. Silver rettete sie dann in einen Schock-Sprung. „Götter... Wir haben es geschafft.“, stammelte er nur und schaute auf seine zitternden Finger. Phoenixclaw wollte sich auch freuen, wäre da nur nicht die Sache, dass die Föderation nun nicht mehr sicher war und die Reaper sie sogar zum erklärten Angriffsziel ernannt hatten. Und dann waren da auch noch die seltsamen leisen Geräusche die ihre Gedanken störten. Sie wurde stutzig und hörte genau hin. Es klang wie eine Mischung aus brechendem Glas und Holz. Das hatte sie doch schon mal gehört. „Ähm... Ich störe nur ungern bei irgendwelchen Siegesfeiern aber... irgendwas stimmt nicht.“, erkannte auch EVI etwas zaghaft. „Wie bitte?“, fragte Silver, der die seltsamen Geräusche scheinbar überhörte. Nun fiel es Phoenixclaw wieder ein. Dieselben Geräusche waren damals bei der Zerstörung der ersten Blackbird zu hören. Kurz bevor die Hülle nachgegeben hatte. „Oh verflucht! Ja, wir müssen mit der Siegesfeier wirklich noch warten! EVI, was stimmt nicht?“ „Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber die Sensoren für die Hüllenintegrität melden mir seltsame Sachen.“ „Das ist wahrscheinlich nicht so seltsam. Alle in die Rettungskapseln.“, meinte Phoenixclaw trocken, worauf EVI Alarm auslöste. Auf Silvers verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck erklärte sie: „Die Explosion gerade hat direkt die Hülle getroffen, auf so viel ist sie aber nicht ausgelegt. Die Geräusche hier, das ist ächzendes Metall. Das Schiff wird uns gleich um die Ohren fliegen, also raus hier.“ Silver schaute nochmal auf seine Konsole, wurde dann aber von Phoenixclaw weggezogen. Sie sollte leider Recht behalten. Das einzige, was die Blackbird noch zusammengehalten hatte, war die Dunkle Materie-Blase um sie herum. Als sämtliche Crewmitglieder in Shuttles oder Rettungskapseln saßen, ging EVI automatisch aus den Schock-Sprung raus und schoss sie alle eine Millisekunde danach ab. Bereits etwa eine Sekunde nach dem Austritt implodierte das Schiff. Phoenixclaw, die zusammen mit Silver in einer Kapsel hockte und sich das anschaute, hatte nur einen Satz dafür: „Verfluchte Scheiße, wie soll ich jetzt die Reaper aufhalten?“ Derweil flog die Reaperstreitmacht die Galaxie an. Und alle Marker erhoben ihre Stimmen und kündeten vom Tod... Ende der Wege zum Sieg und des zweiten Zyklus' Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)